More Than This
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: Life is all about moments of impact and how they change our lives forever. When Finn looses his memory and meets Rachel Berry will he ever want his life he once had or will he want the life he only knows his life with her.


**More Than This **

**Chapter 1**

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the white walls. I didn't know where I was or who I was. My mind was blank. All I see are the white walls. I look around and I see a girl with blonde hair who is sleeping. She doesn't look familiar. But nothing does. I try to sit up but it hurts to much. I see a lady walk in she looks older. She's older than the blonde. She walks over to me.

"Finn." Its wan't a question but who is Finn. She goes over to the blonde and wakes her up and says "Quinn he's awake." She is standing by the me now. "Finn, honey how do you feel?" Who is she who is Finn?

"Who are you?" Her eyes widen then she looks to the blonde known as Quinn and they share a look.

"Finn I am you mom do you remember the accident?"

Accident? I try to remember anything. But my mind is blank.

"I...um..."

"Finn do you remember me?" The girl known as Quinn asks.

"No I don't even know who I am."

"Oh my!" The lady says. "Quinn get a doctor." The blonde runs out of the room. Minutes later a guy in a white jacket and grey hair comes walking threw the door. He must be the doctor.

"Hello Finn I am Dr. Jefferson and I was wondering what the last thing you remember is?"

I think back and there is nothing like nothing ever happened to me. All I know is that my name is Finn because everyone keeps saying that.

"I don't remember anything."

"Okay well lets do a quick check up." Dr. Jefferson says.

He takes a little lit and shines it in my eyes. The first thing I see is head lights.

"Headlights I remember the headlights of a car." I say.

"Okay Finn that good. Now, you were in a coma for eight hours because you were in a car accident. You hit you head pretty hard and we think thats why you can't remember anything. I am gonna talk to you mom for a few minutes and then we will tell you more."

With that my mom and the doctor walk out of the room. I close my eyes and I still see the headlights and thats it nothing else my head is empty. I feel something grab my hand and my eyes shoot open. I see the girl Quinn take my hand but I pull away.

"Finn I know you don't remember me but I want you to know I love you and we are gonna get threw this. Because I am Quinn Fabray and you are Finn Hudson and I love you."

"I..um you should go you look like you haven't slept in days and I don't know who you are and its nice that you care and stuff but I don't need you here." She lets a tear slip down her cheek and then nods and walks out.

_Glee*Glee*_

Its been two weeks since I woke up in the room with white walls and I know live in a room with navy blue walls. My mom said I picked out the color when we first moved in Burt and Kurt. I like Kurt he doesn't really pressure me into remembering like my mom and Quinn. My mom says I started dating Quinn two years ago. She also tells me my dad died when I was a baby. She tells all about my life but I don't really understand why I mean if I can't remember. I don't call her mom yet I don't really call her anything. Quinn comes to see me everyday and each day I tell her the same thing I don't need her here because I don't know her and she is just making it worse. I find out that Kurt goes to school in New York City and he is back because I am his brother and he wants to be there for me and I tell that he has been a great brother for the past two weeks. He says he has to go back to New York next week for school because they won't give him anymore time off and I say its okay but i'll miss him and that he is the only one who I can talk to. Its two nights before Kurt is suppose to leave that we are all eating dinner together me, Kurt, Burt and my mom that I say what I really feel.

"Finn, honey how are you feeling today?" My mom asks.

"Fine." I lie.

"Well you have been really quiet today more quiet than the last few weeks."

What does she want me to say that all I know is the stuff you told me and the only person I can talk to is gonna be hours away.

"I guess I am gonna miss you Kurt." I say.

"Well Finn if you ever want to come for a visit you are than welcome you can stay at the apartment with me." Kurt says.

"Wait seriously?"

"Of course Finn we are brothers."

"So I would be able to stay with you in new york?"

"Yeah Finn maybe you should come with me it might be good for what do you say?"

"I want to go. Can I?" I look at my mom and she and Burt are looking at Kurt. It goes quiet for a few minutes Burt is the first to speak.

"Carol it can be good for him. Maybe he can start over."

"He doesn't need to start over he has a life and a girlfriend all right here in Ohio." My mom says.

"A life I don't remember a girlfriend I don't care about because I have no idea who she is. All I know is what you told me and I don't know anything about the stuff you talk about. I don't remember that I played football since I was ten or that hit a mailman the first time I drove a car. I don't remember anything. All see in my head are the headlights of a care coming towards me." I take a deep breathe and continue. "I need to start over somewhere where no one knows me. So can I please go with Kurt?"

"Fine you can go I want whats best for you honey." My mom says.

"Thank you."

_Glee*Glee_

New York City is big and I like it no one knows me. I live in an apartment with Kurt and everyday we become closer as brothers. I have been living in New York for about a month when I go to meet Kurt for lunch.

I have been walking for twenty minutes trying to look for this deli. I can't find it anywhere. I try to call Kurt but he doesn't pick up. He must still be in class. I left early to meet him and now I am lost. I keep walking and I am not paying attention when I bump into something. I look down and see the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Even though I don't remember I know she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"I am sorry I wasn't paying attention." She looks up and gives me a small smile.

"Its fine I wasn't looking where I was going either." She says.

"Sorry I am lost and I am suppose to meet my brother for lunch and I was trying to find this place and I kept looking at my phone and then I walked into you I am sorry."

"Its no big deal really. What place are you looking for?"

"Um..Central Cafe."

"Oh you almost there you just have to walk the rest of this block then take a right and its right there." She smiles at me.

"Thanks..."

"Rachel." Rachel I like it.

"I'm Finn." I stick my hand for it and she shakes it and I feel a shock go throw my body and she has to feel it to because she looks right up at me.

"Well it was nice to meet you Finn. I hope you have a good lunch with your brother." She starts to walk around me when I grab her arm and she looks up at me with a confused look. I have to say something to make her stay.

"Thanks and um...do you maybe wanna get coffee sometime with me?" She look down then back up and nods.

"Sure he let me give you my number." I hand her my phone then she puts her number in and she hands me her phone and I put my number in hers. When I get my phone back I look at the name. _Rachel Berry._

"Well I will call you Rachel Berry."

"I can't wait bye Finn." With that she walks away.

For the first time since I woke up in the hospital I feel myself looking forward to something insstead of worrying about my past.


End file.
